


Piss Artist

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Piss Artist

Sirius'd promised Remus he'd lay off the bottle while Harry was staying at Grimmauld Place but at this point Sirius couldn't relax unless he was completely numb. His mind just went round and round with 'what ifs'. 

What if he'd been Secret Keeper? What if Peter hadn't got away? What if Harry had been killed?

His heart clenched and he went to his desk, pulling out his emergency supply of Firewhisky. 

Two hours later Sirius stood in the doorway to Harry's bedroom watching the boy sleep, thinking about doing things with him— _to_ him—a godfather had no business imagining.


End file.
